Jean, el corcel indomable
by Strangela
Summary: Los chistes de caballos son el principal problema de Jean, pero también la única base de su relación con Reiner. Por suerte, Marco está ahí para ayudar. O no. Crack. Lemon. OneShot.


**Disclaimer:** Nada en este fanfic excepto la trama y redacción me pertenecen.

 _En un principio esta iba a ser la versión extendida de_ Pasteles de Zanahoria _, aunque lo único que tiene que ver con el drabble es el principio._

 **ADVERTENCIA:** contiene LEMON y chistes de caballos.

 **-Strangela-**

* * *

Jean sabía que Reiner ocultaba algo, pero no qué. Siempre con esa mueca, esa sonrisita de superioridad que lo sacaba de quicio, esos ojos que lo insultaban cuando los miraba. Y todo porque sabía que Jean no conocía su secreto. Bertolt sí lo sabía. Y Annie también. Pero ellos no se lo dirían. Bertolt jamás traicionaría la confianza de Reiner. Y a Annie le daba miedo preguntarle nada.

Tenía que averiguar un modo de descubrir qué era lo que hacía a Reiner sentirse tan orgulloso y superior. Suspiró.

– ¿Pasa algo, Jean? – preguntó Marco, que caminaba a su lado por el pasillo del instituto.

– Estoy harto de esa actitud prepotente de Reiner. ¿Es que se cree mejor que yo?

– Bueno... Es más alto que tú. Y más fuerte. Además, saca mejores notas y tiene más amigos – Jean sintió una puñalada en el pecho con cada una de esas cuatro verdades. Marco sonrió y lo cogió del brazo –. Pero yo prefiero ser amigo tuyo, Jean.

Jean nunca sabía cómo tomarse lo que decía Marco. Sus palabras por una parte lo reconfortaban, pero por la otra lo hundían en la más cruel de las agonías.

– ...Gracias..., supongo – farfulló.

Marco le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Otra faceta suya que Jean tampoco comprendía.

– No te enfades. Ser del montón no es malo.

No, Jean nunca era capaz de enfadarse con él. Se limitaba a llorar por las noches. En voz baja, porque la última vez que había estallado en llanto sin control alguno, Eren, con quien compartía habitación, le había tirado una almohada y le había dicho que dejase de relinchar como caballo moribundo.

Reiner dobló la esquina, seguido por Annie y Bertolt, y sonrió odiosamente al verlo.

– Tenemos prisa, Reiner – le espetó Annie. Reiner la ignoró y se cruzó de brazos delante de Jean –. No voy a quedarme a presenciar esta estupidez.

Agarró a Bertolt de la chaqueta, que miró primero a Reiner y luego a ella e intentó poner una excusa para quedarse – aunque no fue capaz –, y se lo llevó pasillo adelante a paso ligero.

– Bueno, bueno, si es Jean Kirschstein, el Majestuoso Corcel – después de cinco minutos teniéndolo delante no sonaba demasiado casual, así que miró a Marco –. Y su jinete.

Marco se sonrojó y soltó una risita nerviosa.

– Mejor me voy ya a clase – musitó, y salió corriendo ante la mirada atónita de Jean.

Reiner arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Y a ese qué le pasa? – dijo, divertido –. ¿Le doy miedo?

– Creo que le das vergüenza – espetó Jean –. Tus amigos se han ido, ¿por qué no vas con ellos?

– ¿Me estás echando, Kirschstein?

Jean lo fulminó con la mirada.

– No, es sólo que tengo que seguir caminando y tú ocupas mucho espacio.

– Soy muy grande – se regocijó –. Un potrillo como tú se partiría por la mitad si intentase montarlo.

– No lo intentes – dijo Jean entre dientes, pasando de largo a duras penas.

Una gruesa mano impactó contra una de sus nalgas. Se giró indignado para ver a un Reiner orgullosamente erguido que se alejaba riéndose.

– No me dejes con las ganas – dijo con una sonrisa burlona, volviendo la cabeza una última vez.

Jean enrojeció hasta las orejas de ira y humillación. Rechinó los dientes. Quiso volverse y darle una paliza, pero a quién quería engañar. Él llevaba las de perder. ¿Dónde estaba Marco para bajarle los humos cuando lo necesitaba?

Había dicho que se iba a clase, pero ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, tenían hora libre. Obviamente no estaba en ninguna clase, así que se fue a buscarlo. Miró en la biblioteca, en la cafetería, en el patio, otra vez en la biblioteca y la cafetería e incluso en algunas aulas, tanto ocupadas como vacías. En una de estas últimas se encontró a Eren y Mikasa, que no parecían muy contentos de verlo, y Mikasa dijo:

– ¿Has probado a mirar en los dormitorios?

De repente una bombilla iluminó la mente de Jean.

– Ah – dijo, sintiéndose muy pero que muy tonto –, ah...

Boqueó un par de veces, sin saber si dar las gracias o expresar su estupidez a gritos, rojo de vergüenza. Desistió, dio media vuelta y se fue. La puerta del aula se cerró de un golpe cuando estuvo fuera.

Los dormitorios – de los chicos – estaban en el ala este, en la parte de arriba. A Jean le parecía absurdo tener que subir tantas escaleras después de días enteros de actividad. Reiner y Bertolt siempre estaban arriba antes que el resto, y sin rastro de cansancio. Nadie sabía cómo lo hacían, pero sólo a Jean parecía causarle curiosidad. Los demás los dejaban estar.

A Jean se le pasó fugazmente por la cabeza la posibilidad de que Reiner se comportase de esa forma tan irritante con él porque era el único que prestaba atención a lo que hacía y lo que no, pero desechó la idea tan pronto como la tuvo. Era una tontería.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta del dormitorio de Marco y... quienquiera que fuese su compañero de cuarto. Se sintió culpable al darse cuenta de que no sabía con quién dormía Marco aun cuando se suponía que era su mejor amigo. Llamó a la puerta. Nadie respondió. Volvió a llamar.

– ¿Marco? – preguntó, pegando la cara a la puerta –. ¿Estás ahí?

Llamó una vez más, también en vano, y probó a abrir la puerta. No estaba cerrada con llave, así que tenía que haber alguien dentro. La empujó con las yemas de los dedos y se abrió muy lentamente, con un sonoro chirrido que lo hizo arrepentirse de no haberla abierto de una sola vez.

Marco estaba tendido en la cama, de espaldas a la puerta. Por su respiración lenta y acompasada, Jean dedujo que estaba dormido. Una vez más, se sintió culpable. La temporada de exámenes acababa de terminar. Marco siempre era el que se quedaba despierto estudiando por las noches, mientras Jean se quedaba dormido o empezaba a imaginarse qué estaría haciendo Reiner en esos momentos en vez de estudiar. Después Marco le pasaba las respuestas durante las pruebas, y así Jean iba aprobando un examen tras otro mientras Marco acumulaba horas de sueño.

Entró en el dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, se acercó a la cama y se tumbó junto a Marco en el reducido espacio que quedaba entre él y el suelo. Marco se revolvió levemente al hundirse el colchón. Algo cayó al suelo desde el cabecero. Jean se sobresaltó al oír el golpe. Sin siquiera pensarlo, se echó hacia arriba y extendió el brazo. Tanteó el suelo hasta encontrar lo que fuera que se hubiese caído y lo recogió.

Un diario. Abierto.

Quiso soltarlo, dejarlo por ahí antes de enterarse de algo que no quería saber. Nunca había sabido de nadie que tuviese un diario, pero sí sabía que leer vidas ajenas sin permiso nunca traía nada bueno. Pero entonces, algo se deslizó de entre las páginas y cayó sobre su cara. Dejó el diario en el suelo y cogió el papel. Era un dibujo. De él. De Jean.

Dejó escapar un grito ahogado y se tapó la boca esperando que Marco no se hubiese dado cuenta. No lo hizo. Observó el dibujo con detenimiento. Claramente era él. No eran unos trazos perfectos, de hecho ni siquiera sabía si era un retrato o una caricatura, pero aquella era su cara. Su pelo. Su cuello y hombros.

Recogió el diario. Le dio igual todo. Lo abrió por una página al azar. Y por otra, y por otra. Su nombre aparecía en todas las páginas. A veces solo, a veces rodeado de corazones, a veces dentro de un corazón. Jean recordó el beso de antes en la mejilla, y la cara de Marco cuando Reiner lo llamó "su jinete". La puerta se abrió. El diario se le cayó de las manos. Él se cayó de la cama.

– ¿Jean?

Era Connie.

– ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – preguntaron ambos a la vez, gritando en susurros para no despertar a Marco.

– Esta también es mi habitación – dijo Connie. Jean no lo sabía –. ¿Y tú?

– Soy amigo de Marco.

– Ya, pero está dormido.

– Ya.

Connie se aguantó las ganas de preguntar. Se hizo el silencio. La tensión se notaba en el aire. Y entonces Connie apartó la mirada, cogió un par de libros que había encima de la otra cama, miró a Jean una última vez y se fue sin decir nada más.

Jean, que estaba tirado en el suelo, se sentó. Cogió el diario otra vez, guardó el dibujo en medio confiando en que no importase demasiado la página exacta y lo metió bajo la almohada. Marco resopló. Jean se levantó de golpe y decidió salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

La imagen de su nombre entre corazones se proyectó en su mente antes, mientras y después de cruzar la puerta. El mensaje estaba bastante claro, pero aun así le resultaba difícil de asimilar. Llevaban un montón de tiempo siendo amigos y nunca jamás había sospechado algo como eso. Pero lo que más lo intrigaba de todo era cuál era su posición al respecto. Y, entonces, se dio de bruces contra algo duro. Rebotó, cayó hacia atrás y dio con todo el culo en el suelo.

– Uy – dijo Reiner –. Nunca había visto a un caballo hacer eso.

Jean ni siquiera comprendía por qué estaba Reiner allí, pero eso no le impidió hervir de ira.

– No soy un caballo – refunfuñó.

– Claro que no, guapo – se mofó Reiner.

Bertolt estaba detrás de él, visiblemente incómodo. Jean se puso en pie y caminó a paso ligero hacia las escaleras.

– ¡Trota, _Spirit_! ¡Corre libre!

Jean rechinó los dientes. Una vez más quiso volverse y darle una paliza, y una vez más contuvo el impulso y siguió bajando las escaleras. Entonces oyó la conversación.

– ¿Qué es lo que te pasa con Jean? – Bertolt sonaba molesto.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás celoso? – Reiner sonaba igual de odioso que siempre.

– ¿Y qué si lo estoy? ¿No puedo estarlo?

– ¿Tú también quieres chistes de caballos? Porque contigo no tienen gracia.

El estómago de Jean dio un vuelco. No sabía qué estaba pasando, y tampoco estaba seguro de querer saberlo.

– ¿Habláis de Jean? – esa era la voz de Marco. El corazón de Jean se aceleró. No quería saber cómo iba a seguir la conversación. Tampoco quería que siguiera. Sus órganos internos no lo soportarían –. ¿Sabéis dónde está?

Jean se había parado en seco. Tenía los pies en escalones diferentes. No pensó lo que estaba haciendo cuando se dio la vuelta y volvió a subir las pocas escaleras que había bajado. Reiner, Bertolt y Marco entraron en su campo de visión. Bertolt palideció al verlo. Marco lo miró con los ojos brillantes. Reiner sonrió con arrogancia.

– Vamos – dijo Jean agarrando a Marco del brazo –. Vámonos de aquí.

Arrastró a Marco hacia las escaleras. Miró atrás sin saber muy bien por qué. Reiner le guiñó un ojo y le lanzó un beso antes de que Jean girase de nuevo la cabeza. Su estómago se encogió.

– ¿Vamos a algún sitio en concreto? ¿O sólo estamos escapando de Reiner? – preguntó Marco, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos castaños, después de bajar varios tramos de escaleras.

La mirada de Jean se perdió en sus pecas. Aturdido, se detuvo en seco. Se sentó en un escalón. Marco lo imitó.

– Marco, ¿tú me quieres? – preguntó.

– Claro, Jean. Somos amigos.

Jean no supo cómo tomarse eso. Quizá había malentendido lo que había encontrado en el diario y Marco sólo se tomaba su amistad con demasiado entusiasmo. O quizá Marco no sentía suficiente seguridad como para decirle la verdad y prefería quedarse a su lado como amigo antes que ser rechazado y hacer que la tensión y la incomodidad los separaran.

La sonrisa de Marco no le dio ninguna pista al respecto. ¿Y él? ¿Qué era lo que sentía por Marco? ¿Amor? Lo miró a los ojos. No, no era amor. Al menos, no "ese" amor. Lo quería, pero, como Marco había dicho, porque eran amigos. Jean no se veía escribiendo el nombre de Marco dentro de un corazón.

– ¿Jean? – preguntó él –. ¿Estás bien?

Jean parpadeó un par de veces.

– Sí, lo siento.

No debía forzar la situación. Si Marco no quería arriesgar su amistad, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo él? Marco se puso en pie. Jean hizo lo propio.

– Oh, ¿estabais esperando por nosotros? – era Reiner otra vez. Bajaba las escaleras detrás de ellos, con Bertolt pegado a sus talones.

Jean abrió la boca para contestar, pero entonces Reiner le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Marco, que puso cara de confusión.

– ¿Qué dices, Pecas? ¿Salimos a cabalgar?

Marco se puso rojo.

– … ¿Qué? – musitó.

– ¿Por qué no nos dejas en paz, Reiner? – le espetó Jean.

Reiner sonrió con malicia.

– Eso mismo me ha preguntado Bertolt hace un momento – dijo.

Los ojos de Bertolt se abrieron como platos. Boqueó un par de veces antes de hablar.

– ¡E-es mentira! ¡Yo no dije nada de eso! – dijo con mezcla de vergüenza e indignación.

Jean supuso que Bertolt no sabía que había oído su conversación. La cara que puso Marco le dio a entender que él estaba pensando lo mismo. Reiner suspiró.

– Consigues que marear al potrillo pierda su encanto – lo cogió por el codo y se lo llevó escaleras abajo. Como siempre, giró la cabeza hacia Jean mientras se iba –. Intentaré pillarte a solas la próxima vez – le guiñó un ojo.

Jean resopló y se asomó discretamente al hueco de la escalera, atento a cuando hubieran bajado lo suficiente como para no oírlo hablar. Se giró hacia Marco.

– ¡¿De verdad es tan divertido meterse conmigo?! – preguntó, exasperado.

– Siempre reaccionas así – Marco lo miraba con una sonrisa tímida –. Así que supongo que sí.

Jean rechinó los dientes. No entendía cómo alguien podía disfrutar sacando de quicio a otras personas.

– Aunque... – continuó Marco –. ¿Puedo... decirte algo, Jean?

– Claro.

– Prométeme que no vas a ponerte histérico.

A Jean le resultó molesto ese comentario – ¿qué era lo que estaba insinuando? –, pero apretó la mandíbula y asintió.

– Lo prometo.

Marco no parecía muy convencido, pero prosiguió.

– Creo que el interés de Reiner va un poco más allá de los chistes de caballos.

– Ah – dijo Jean por inercia sin siquiera entender de qué hablaba Marco.

Por suerte, Marco conocía a Jean desde el tiempo suficiente como para saber cómo funcionaba más o menos su cabeza.

– Lo que digo es que Reiner quiere intimar contigo, Jean.

Él tardó un momento en comprender mínimamente lo que le estaban diciendo.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo sabes tú eso?!

Marco suspiró y sonrió con resignación.

– No _lo sé_ , Jean. Lo creo. Como también creí que debía decírtelo porque tú eres bastante lento para estas cosas.

¿"Bastante lento para estas cosas"? ¿Y eso se lo decía el dueño de un diario que sólo contenía garabatos de su nombre entre corazones? Quiso decírselo, pero se aguantó. No quería saber qué ocurriría si Marco se enteraba de ese incidente.

Tampoco era capaz de enfadarse con él, aunque le dolieran las crueles verdades que esa boca sonriente dejaba salir alegremente tan a menudo. Recapacitó sobre lo que le había dicho Marco. ¿Existía alguna posibilidad de que estuviera en lo cierto?

– Quizá deberías preguntárselo a él directamente. Te dará información más precisa que yo.

Jean parpadeó con aturdimiento.

– Si estás equivocado, va a meterse conmigo durante el resto de mi vida.

Marco sonrió de oreja a oreja.

– ¿No va a hacerlo igualmente? – preguntó.

Jean se quedó perplejo.

Y seguía estando perplejo cuando se sorprendió a sí mismo en la cafetería. Había bajado corriendo las escaleras, resbalándose y cayendo de culo más de una vez, y allí estaba, acercándose a Annie con paso vacilante aunque sin ser capaz de detenerse. Annie estaba sentada a la misma mesa que Ymir y Krista, aunque ligeramente apartada. No había rastro de sus dos _casi_ inseparables amigos. Arqueó una ceja cuando lo vio aproximarse.

Jean se sintió azorado. Annie siempre lo hacía sentir como un imbécil indigno de respirar el mismo aire que ella.

– Ho-hola – farfulló. Ella se lo quedó mirando sin contestar –. ¿S-sabes dónde está Reiner?

– Probablemente en el baño del tercer piso – dijo con voz tenue y monótona –. Suelen estar allí a esta hora.

Jean masculló un "gracias" y se dirigió a las escaleras que acababa de bajar. No se paró a pensar en la 'n' final del "suelen", que indicaba que Reiner no estaba solo, sino probablemente con Bertolt.

Aun así, se dio cuenta en cuanto abrió la puerta del baño del tercer piso.

Bertolt estaba inclinado sobre uno de los lavabos, la cara casi tocando el espejo, jadeando. Los pantalones desabrochados se mantenían en pobre equilibrio bajo sus nalgas brutal y rítmicamente golpeadas por las caderas de Reiner, que, detrás de Bertolt, se apoyaba con las manos en los bordes del lavabo para darse impulso.

Jean, petrificado, contuvo un grito. Quería irse, pero no era capaz de mover un solo músculo. No lo habían visto todavía, y no quería arriesgarse a que se dieran cuenta de que estaba – ni siquiera que había estado – allí en un momento tan comprometido.

Reiner respiraba entrecortadamente en el frenesí del acto, con los ojos cerrados. Tenía el rostro serio y los labios entreabiertos. Jean nunca lo había visto así – obviamente –, y su corazón empezó a bombear con más fuerza al hacerlo. Casi le dio igual Bertolt.

Marco había dicho que Reiner estaba interesado en él, pero ¿hasta qué punto? ¿Querría Reiner hacer eso con él? ¿Estaría pensando en él mientras lo hacía con Bertolt? ¿Por eso cerraba los ojos? Una ola de calor con el núcleo en sus genitales se expandió por su cuerpo. ¿Y si Reiner abría los ojos, giraba la cabeza y lo veía allí, de pie, mirándolos mientras intentaba ignorar su sofoco?

Se le escapó un gemido. Antes de poder reaccionar siquiera, Reiner abrió los ojos, giró la cabeza y lo vio allí, de pie, mirándolos mientras intentaba ignorar su sofoco.

– ¡Jean! – gritó Reiner. Su voz sonó más grave y ronca de lo normal; sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, aunque no sólo por ver a Jean en la puerta.

Bertolt se revolvió intentando quitarse a Reiner de encima y fracasando en el intento. Pero al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que Jean estaba allí.

– ¡¿En serio?! – gritó, exasperado –. ¡¿No puedes correrte ni una sola vez sin decir ese nombre?!

– ¡No, imbécil! – respondió Reiner, que sonó como si se estuviese ahogando –. ¡La puerta!

Bertolt miró hacia donde estaba Jean, con los ojos desorbitados. Le dio un codazo a Reiner, que salió de él con un espasmo violento, y ambos se apresuraron a subirse y abrocharse los pantalones.

Jean seguía allí, quieto y caliente, sintiéndose enormemente estúpido. Pero la escena era demasiado surrealista, dedujo, como para meterse con él por estar allí catatónico.

Reiner se recompuso con rapidez – al menos, más rapidez que Jean y Bertolt – y caminó hacia él con paso firme.

– ¡Nos ha visto! – susurró Bertolt a gritos cuando por fin hubo recuperado el habla –. ¡¿Y si se lo dice a alguien?!

– ¡No se lo va a decir a nadie! – gritó Reiner con impaciencia, cogiendo a Jean del brazo y llevándoselo de allí –. ¿Verdad? – le preguntó en su tono de voz normal una vez llegaron a las escaleras.

Jean intentó decir que sí, pero no le salían las palabras, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

– Bien – dijo, visiblemente inquieto. Miró a un lado y a otro, abrió la boca para decir algo y la cerró sin hacerlo –. Vamos.

Volvió a cogerle el brazo y tiró de él escaleras arriba. Guardaron silencio mientras subían, y entonces llegaron a los dormitorios. Para entonces, Jean ya era capaz de hablar. Aunque eso no quería decir que quisiera hacerlo. Reiner abrió la puerta de su cuarto, y lo hizo pasar antes de él.

– Vale – cerró la puerta –. Contesta bien a mis preguntas y no tendré que tumbarte de un puñetazo.

Jean lo miró alertado. Reiner sonrió con nerviosismo.

– Buena reacción – se mofó –. Ahora dime, ¿qué has visto?

Jean dudó.

– Vale, es una pregunta obvia y aun así difícil de contestar. Probemos con otra cosa – lo miró fijamente y se cruzó de brazos –. ¿Quieres probar tú también?

A Jean se le encogió el estómago.

– … ¿Qué?

– Respuesta incorrecta. Prueba otra vez.

– Sí.

Jean no sabía por qué había dicho eso. Tampoco sabía si se arrepentía o no.

– ¿Sí?

– Sí.

Reiner descruzó los brazos.

– Vaya, eso ha sido más fácil de lo que esperaba – dijo con una sonrisa.

Se desabrochó los pantalones.

– ¡Espera! – Reiner, que había echado las manos al bajo de la camiseta para quitársela, se detuvo –. Antes... antes dime si es verdad que estás interesado en mí.

Reiner arqueó una ceja.

– No creerías en serio que los chistes sobre caballos son _tan_ graciosos.

Jean se sintió estúpido de repente y enrojeció hasta las orejas.

– Me voy – dijo, dándose la vuelta.

– ¡No! ¡Espera!

Reiner se abalanzó sobre su espalda y lo estampó contra la puerta cerrada.

– ¿No quieres? – preguntó con desilusión.

– Sí, quiero. Pero me confundes.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Entonces Reiner empezó a reírse.

– ¿En serio? – dijo –. Acabas de ver cómo me corría dentro de otro tío sólo por decir tu nombre, ¿y dices que te confundo?

– Esa afirmación ya es bastante confusa de por sí.

Reiner suspiró. Jean contuvo la respiración mientras notaba sus pantalones caer al suelo.

– No voy a casarme contigo después, si eso es lo que te preguntas – cubrió sus nalgas con las manos y se inclinó sobre él, apoyando el mentón en su hombro –. ¿Quieres o no?

Jean jadeó.

– … No lo sé.

– Joder, Jean, esto empieza a no ser divertido.

– ¿Vas a seguir haciéndolo con Bertolt?

– Cuando tú no quieras, sí.

– ¿Y si él no quiere?

Reiner bufó.

– Es Bertolt – dijo –, siempre quiere.

Jean asumió que esa era la mejor respuesta que podía esperar.

– ¿Qué seremos una vez hayamos acabado aquí?

– Podemos ser lo que tú quieras, mi pequeño poni _,_ pero preferiría que tu amigo Marco no supiese nada nunca. Así que quizá deberíamos mantenerlo en secreto de momento.

A Jean le extrañó que Reiner tuviese especial interés en la ignorancia de Marco. ¿Acaso lo consideraba una amenaza?

– ¿Por qué no quieres que Marco se entere?

Reiner chasqueó la lengua.

– Incluso yo me sentiría aunque sea un poquito mal si un alma pura como él se dedicase a llorar por las esquinas por mi culpa – gruñó.

Jean se preguntó por qué todo el mundo estaba enterado de todo menos él. "Eres bastante lento para estas cosas". Empezaba a sospechar que Marco, como de costumbre, tenía razón. Y, como de costumbre, le dolía.

– ¿Podemos empezar ya?

Percibió un atisbo de irritación en su voz. Dejó escapar un gemido de aceptación que no sabía que podía emitir y se asustó de sí mismo. Reiner se movió detrás de él. Apoyó las manos en la puerta, a ambos lados de sus caderas. Jean sintió su respiración en la nuca.

No estaba seguro de qué estaba haciendo allí, ni por qué, pero tampoco iba a echarse atrás.

– ¿Me va a doler? – no sabía si quería conocer la respuesta, pero seguro que era mejor que ser abierto en canal sin previo aviso.

– Eso depende de las veces que hayas hecho esto antes – se rió Reiner.

Aunque sus palabras no eran muy tranquilizadoras, la sensación de su voz y los golpes de aire de su risa contra la piel hizo que se le erizara el vello de la nuca. Parte del calor perdido regresó a su cuerpo. Jadeó cuando Reiner se pegó más a él, cadera contra cadera, y notó que estaba duro. La entrepierna de Reiner se restregó contra sus nalgas en un lento y tortuoso vaivén que lo hizo gemir.

– Vamos a hacerlo a pelo, ¿vale?

Jean no estaba seguro de que eso fuera bueno, pero no dijo nada. Sólo apretó la mandíbula y esperó lo peor. Reiner se burló.

– No hace falta que estés tan tenso – dijo –. Si te duele, relincha, y paro.

Jean giró la cabeza para responder indignado a su comentario, momento que Reiner aprovechó para separar sus nalgas con las manos e introducirse muy levemente en él. Jean ahogó un grito de sorpresa y Reiner se hundió un poco más. Una onda de dolor sacudió su cuerpo en un espasmo violento que tensó todos sus músculos y lo dejó inmóvil apoyado contra la puerta.

Reiner corrigió la postura de su espalda, inclinándola hacia delante. Lo hizo retroceder paso y medio y levantó sus caderas.

– Relájate – insistió –. Ahora voy a empezar a moverme. Depende de ti el que te duela más o menos.

Jean tragó saliva e intentó relajar los músculos. Reiner empezó a moverse dentro de él con lentitud, cambiando ligeramente de posición con la intención de encontrar el punto en que a Jean dejaría de dolerle tanto. O, mejor dicho, el dolor quedaría relegado a segundo plano.

Y entonces Jean gimió con sorpresa. Lo había encontrado.

Cuando Jean salió del dormitorio de Reiner un cuarto de hora más tarde no se arrepentía de nada, a pesar de las punzadas de dolor que sentían sus caderas con cada paso que daba. Reiner salió detrás de él, sonriendo con satisfacción.

– ¿Repetimos mañana? – preguntó en voz baja.

Jean le dirigió una mirada hosca, aunque era plenamente consciente de que la respuesta era "sí". No iba a decírselo, claro, pero si Reiner no lo buscaba al día siguiente, lo buscaría él.

Reiner bajó primero las escaleras. Se suponía que nadie tenía que verlos juntos. Habían convenido en seguir con los chistes de caballos y las provocaciones verbales cuando se encontrasen casualmente, con el fin de no levantar sospechas. En cuanto a Bertolt, que había visto cómo Reiner se lo llevaba arrastrándolo por un brazo, Reiner iba a decirle que había tenido que dejarlo inconsciente y contarle una trola cuando despertara para que creyera que lo que había visto en el baño había sido un sueño.

Y Jean no sabía qué iba a contarle a Marco.

En vez de bajar por la escalera cuando Reiner hubo desaparecido de la vista, dio la vuelta y se metió en su dormitorio. Podía poner la excusa de que se había encontrado mal y había ido a tumbarse, lo cual no era del todo cierto ni del todo falso, puesto que era lo que iba a hacer en ese preciso momento.

Además, el que hubiera ido a buscar a Reiner no quería decir que lo hubiese encontrado.

Se tumbó en la cama, de cara a la pared, y se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. Cerró los ojos y se durmió de forma instantánea, cosa que no le había pasado nunca antes. No llevaba durmiendo ni dos minutos – al menos, eso le pareció a él – cuando llamaron insistentemente a la puerta.

– ¿Jean? – preguntó Marco desde el otro lado –. ¿Estás ahí?

– … Sí... – el aturdimiento hacía que le costase pensar y pronunciar la más simple de las palabras.

Marco entró, cerró la puerta a su espalda y se sentó en la cama junto a él.

– No te encontraba, así que supuse que estarías aquí – dijo –. ¿Has conseguido hablar con Reiner?

Jean recordaba a duras penas su acuerdo con Reiner. Se esforzó en aclarar su cabeza. Sería una mentira decir que lo consiguió.

– Sí... o sea, no... – ¿qué estaba diciendo? –. Que le den a Reiner – farfulló finalmente –. Ni sé por qué quise preguntarle nada... ¿O es mi problema que no sepa relacionarse con otros?

Le palpitaba la cabeza, quizá por dormir demasiado, quizá por dormir demasiado poco. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí tirado.

– Entonces, ¿te da igual si siente algo por ti o no?

Jean tardó en responder.

– Sí.

– ¿No te atrae ni un poquito? – preguntó.

Jean no entendía adónde quería llegar Marco con aquella conversación, o si quería llegar a alguna parte en concreto.

– ¿Marco? – Marco lo miró con sus grandes ojos castaños –. ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

Marco sonrió de oreja a oreja.

– No, no es nada.

Le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó.

Jean sabía que Marco ocultaba algo, pero no qué. Siempre con esa sonrisita, esa cara risueña, esos ojos que irradiaban felicidad y despreocupación cuando los miraba.

– ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Reiner detrás de él, subiéndose los pantalones.

– Estoy harto de esa actitud de Marco. ¿Sabes cuánto hace que somos amigos? Y aun así no quiere contarme lo que sea que le pasa.

Reiner lo miró fijamente unos segundos.

– ¿Eres tonto? – preguntó, preocupado.

-FIN-


End file.
